


Just Good Friends

by Vacillating



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vacillating/pseuds/Vacillating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smallville without the subtext: a wednesday100 drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Good Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I find this strangely disturbing, as well

Just Good Friends  
Am-Chau Yarkona  
Not my characters.  
harmless.

(Author's note: I find this strangely disturbing, as well as kind of dull. Make of that what you will.)

 

"Mom, I'm going over to Lex's for a while, okay?"

Martha stopped chopping onions and looked up at Clark, standing by the door and shrugging his jacket on. "How long for?"

Clark tipped his head to one side, estimating. "About an hour."

"That's fine. As long as you're back here for dinner."

"Thanks, mom," Clark said, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Have fun," Martha told him, smiling.

"I'm sure I will," Clark replied; and left, the door banging a little behind him.

Martha turned back to her cooking, happy that Clark had friends. That Lex was a nice boy.

 


End file.
